Przygody Trzech Detektywów
Przygody Trzech Detektywów (ang. The Three Investigators/Three Investigators, niem. Die Drei ???/Die drei Fragezeichen) - amerykańska seria książek kryminalnych dla młodzieży. Została ona utworzona przez Roberta Arthura, lecz była kontynuowana także przez kilku innych autorów (William Arden, Mary V. Carey, Nick West i Marc Brandel). Mimo to, jej autorstwo przypisywane jest Alfredowi Hitchcockowi. W polsce ukazało się 61 książek tej serii, 42 oryginalnej serii (w Ameryce pojawiły się 43) oraz 19 książek serii Nowe Przygody Trzech Detektywów. Informacje Fabuła Seria opowiada o losach trzech detektywów: Jupitera Jonesa, Pete'a Crenshawa i Boba Andrewsa. Rozwiązują oni wiele skomplikowanych zagadek. Wiele spraw wychodzi na jaw w domu samego Alfreda Hitchcocka, przyjaciela chłopców, któremu opowiadają o rozwiązaniu swoich zagadek. Zazwyczaj, akcja rozgrywa się w okolicach ich rodzinnego miasta - Rocky Beach, znajdującego się w pobliżu Hollywood. Bohaterowie *Jupiter Jones (Pierwszy Detektyw, Jupe, Mały Tłuścioszek) - założyciel Trzech Detektywów. Mieszka u wujostwa Tytusa Jones i Matyldy Jones od kiedy w wieku 4 lat zgineli jego rodzice. Odznacza się wyśmienitą pamięcią i logicznym myśleniem. Jest dosyć krępy (można powiedzieć - otyły). *Pete Crenshaw (Drugi Detektyw) - najwyższy i najsprawniejszy z całej drużyny. Niejednokrotnie wyciąga przyjaciół z poważnych tarapatów. Jego ojciec to specjalista w temacie efektów specjalnych. *Bob Andrews - ostatni z trójki Detektywów. Odpowiada za dokumentację i analizy wszystkich śledztw chłopców. Książki Tajemnica_Zamku_nowe.jpg|Tajemnica Zamku Grozy Tajemnica_papugi.jpg|Tajemnica jąkającej się papugi Tajemnica_szepczącej_mumii.jpg|Tajemnica szepczącej mumii Tajemnica_zielonego_ducha.jpg|Tajemnica zielonego ducha VanishingTreasure.png|The Mystery of the Vanishing Treasure Tajemnica_Wyspy_Szkieletów.jpg|Tajemnica Wyspy Szkieletów Tajemnica_Płomiennego_Oka.jpg|Tajemnica Płomiennego Oka Tajemnica_srebrnego_pająka.jpg|Tajemnica srebrnego pająka Tajemnica_krzyczącego_zegara.jpg|Tajemnica krzyczącego zegara Tajemnica_jęczącej_jaskini.jpg|Tajemnica jęczącej jaskini Tajemnica_gadającej_czaszki.jpg|Tajemnica gadającej czaszki Tajemnica_śmiejącego_się_cienia.jpg|Tajemnica śmiejącego się cienia Tajemnica_wypchanego_kota.jpg|Tajemnica wypchanego kota Tajemnica_kaszlącego_smoka.jpg|Tajemnica kaszlącego smoka Tajemnica_pana_Pottera.jpg|Tajemnica pana Pottera Tajemnica_nerwowego_lwa.jpg|Tajemnica nerwowego lwa Tajemnica_śpiewającego_węża.jpg|Tajemnica śpiewającego węża Tajemnica_kurczącego_się_domu.jpg|Tajemnica kurczącego się domu Tajemnica_Jeziora_Duchów.jpg|Tajemnica Jeziora Duchów Tajemnica_potwora_z_Sierra_Nevada.jpg|Tajemnica potwora z Sierra Nevada Tajemnica_nawiedzonego_zwierciadła.jpg|Tajemnica nawiedzonego zwierciadła MysteryofDeadMansRiddle.jpg|The Mystery Of The Dead Man's Riddle Tajemnica_niewidzialnego_psa.jpg|Tajemnica niewidzialnego psa Tajemnica_Śmiertelnej_Pułapki.jpg|Tajemnica Śmiertelnej Pułapki Tajemnica_Szalonego_Demona.jpg|Tajemnica Szalonego Demona Tajemnica_bezgłowego_konia.jpg|Tajemnica bezgłowego konia Tajemnica_magicznego_kręgu.jpg|Tajemnica magicznego kręgu Tajemnica_zabójczego_sobowtóra.jpg|Tajemnica zabójczego sobowtóra Tajemnica_złowieszczego_stracha_na_wróble.jpg|Tajemnica złowieszczego stracha na wróble Tajemnica_Rafy_Rekina.jpg|Tajemnica Rafy Rekina Tajemnica_człowieka_z_blizną.jpg|Tajemnica człowieka z blizną Tajemnica_płonącego_urwiska.jpg|Tajemnica płonącego urwiska Tajemnica_Purpurowego_Pirata.jpg|Tajemnica Purpurowego Pirata Tajemnica_wędrującego_jaskiniowca.jpg|Tajemnica wędrującego jaskiniowca Tajemnica_porwanego_wieloryba.jpg|Tajemnica porwanego wieloryba Tajemnica_zaginionej_syreny.jpg|Tajemnica zaginionej syreny Tajemnica_gołębia_o_dwóch_pazurach.jpg|Tajemnica gołębia o dwóch pazurach Tajemnica_złotego_orła.jpg|Tajemnica złotego orła Tajemnica_szlaku_grozy.jpg|Tajemnica szlaku grozy Tajemnica_spotkania_Małych_Urwisów.jpg|Tajemnica spotkania Małych Urwisów Tajemnica_futrzanego_misia.jpg|Tajemnica futrzanego misia Tajemnica_Skały_Rozbitków.jpg|Tajemnica Skały Rozbitków Tajemnica_nieznośnego_kolekcjonera.jpg|Tajemnica nieznośnego kolekcjonera Tajemnica_tańczącej_beczki.jpg|Tajemnica tańczącej beczki Die drei ??? :Główny artykuł: Niemieckie wydanie thumb Seria Przygody Trzech Detektywów jest kontynuowana w Niemczech pod tytułem Die Drei ??? (dosł. Trzy znaki zapytania), a w polsce jest tłumaczona na Trzej Detektywi ??? zamiast Przygody Trzech Detektywów. Gry Zostało wydane także wiele gier z serii Przygody Trzech Detektywów, wszystkie pochodzące z Niemiec. Pierwsza z nich, została wydana w 2000 roku. Gry komputerowe #Das Geheimnis des Magiers #Die Bomben in Rocky Beach #Die Gespensterjagd #Der Alarm im Internet #Der Schatz der Azteken #Die tödlichen Schatten #Das Gold der Inkas #Das verfluchte Schloss (istnieje także wersja na Wii i na telefon) #Die drei ??? - Das Quiz #Unter Verdacht Gry Nintendo DS #Das Geheimnis der Geisterinsel #Das Geheimnis der Toten Gry mobilne #Die Schatten der Vergangenheit #Das Haus der Angst #Das Geheimnis der Geisterinsel #Die Sümpfe der Verdammnis Parodie Jako, że Przygody Trzech Detektywów zostało znaną serią książek w Niemczech, powstało wiele parodii do tych książek. Najbardziej znaną serią jest Die drei !!! (Trzy Wykrzykniki). Ciekawostki *Pierwotne wydawnictwo książek w USA - Random House zapłaciło spadkobiercom Alfreda Hitchcocka za prawo do używania jego nazwiska jako autora serii. *Książka Tajemnica tańczącej beczki została wydana wyłącznie w Polsce. *Seria najbardziej lubiana jest w Niemczech. de:Die_drei_???_(Buchserie) en:The_Three_Investigators_(series) Kategoria:Seria Książek Kategoria:Przygody Trzech Detektywów